robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:General Carnage
Prometheus I think we could possibly merge Prometheus with General Carnage. During my recent expansion of the said article, I learned that the original General Carnage was merely Prometheus with a newer paintjob and an upgraded weapon. It doesn't really make sense to split them in this case if it is the same machine. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Do we have a precedent set for this kind of situation? Christophee (talk) 22:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How sure are you of this? Side-by-side, I'm not seeing the similarities you mentioned. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Neither am I...they don't even share the same shape or structure. CBFan (talk) 22:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? No one else can? To me, they seem very similar. And both Jonathan Pearce and Nigel Sealey said that General Carnage 1 (not 2) was just an upgraded version. Perhaps the top armour was changed slightly, but I can see that the weapon is in the same place, and that its got a similar shape and design. I also think it'd prevent our need for a Prometheus disambig, we could just do what we do on Thor. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::In addition, I think that Prometheus is a horrendously short article, one that may not be able to be expanded. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think I can make the history longer witha m ore blow by blow account. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Would you? That'd be good, but then I'd like to relook at this point once more. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::The expansion has already been done. Christophee (talk) 01:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to make this suggestion once more. Prometheus to General Carnage 1 was merely a slightly different bodyshell, and a different weapon. My argument revolves around several main points. *This is basically the same as sharing an article for the loanerbots in their various names and forms. Thats the closest thing we have to precedent. I know that Das Gepack/Alien Destructor and Mighty Mouse/Velocirippa are different, but those are both equally competitive in various competitions, wheras Prometheus is a one-off fighter. *This is essentially the same as Tetanus and Tetanus Booster, who merged. *Jonathan Pearce states that the team spent 500 pounds to update Prometheus *The stats are very similar - the weight is about 6kg more because it had different top armour and was lengthened and heightened because of this. That is the reason no one sees the resembalence. *I don't know how we're ever going to make a Team Carnage article, but the merge would mean we didn't have to. *The Prometheus disambig would no longer be needed. I just think that the merge would work in our favour. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go for it. When I think about it, it's quite similar to the case of the loanerbots when you think about it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for dragging an old topic up, but I think something needs to be done here, it has been bugging me for a while. I still think these two articles need splitting so we have separate Prometheus and General Carnage ones, because despite General Carnage being an upgraded Prometheus, General Carnage 2 wasn't, which means that the merging of all of their robots becomes somewhat debatable. Also, to tackle the disambig page issue, it would be simple enough to put a "Not to be confused with..." header at the top of the page, as has been done with many other pages on here. The precedent has already been set, take a look at Vercingetorix and Comengetorix: in the articles it says that a large number of parts were used in the same robots, so to me the only difference would be the weight increasing, so surely this is little or no different to what we have for Team Carnage? Speaking of which, I personally think a Team Carnage page would be warranted, based on their experience and being the only robot to score and OotA and not reach the heat final. Just some opinions though. snowdog140 13:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we need to create a page for Team Carnage: They fought in only 3 wars, they didn't reach a heat final, and they didn't win any notable competitions, or any competitions for that matter, and the OotA thing could just be put in the General Carnage page as trivia and that be that. However, I agree with you that General Carnage and Prometheus should have their own seperate pages, for the very same reasons, I mean, having or current arrangement is like if we had Mighty Mouse within the Velocirippa article. I think it would be good if we had the opinions of some admins on this though. Datovidny (talk) 13:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd be cool with splitting. No disrespect to anyone, but I did feel that the logic for merging was a bit spotty. The general rule about team pages is that we don't need them unless we have a significant amount of content that isn't appropriate the robot's page. I don't think that's the case with Team Carnage. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with this- condensing robot information into as few pages as possible is policy from a bygone time. Matt Talk to me 17:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm happy to support the majority here, as I don't have any strong feelings either way. I agree with Matt that Prometheus having a really short page isn't an issue any more. Christophee (talk) 11:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::OK, I've left this for a while and it appears there are no oppositions. As a result, I will go ahead with the splitting now. I would appreciate help with correcting any redlinks/false links that will occur as a result, see http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages and http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/General_Carnage?limit=500 for anyone who wishes to help. Matt Talk to me 10:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Team Carnage I think it would be great if we could have a Team Carnage page since they have entered 3 robots. 321Annihilate (talk) 15:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :This was covered above, it's a team page that I wouldn't exactly refuse, as it wouldn't hurt, but it doesn't feel particularly necessary. There's also the slight issue of Rambot and Double Trouble also being entered by a team of the same name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC)